


Blind To Love

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harmony - Freeform, jily, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: Lily Potter was convinced that her son was completely blind to love, since he obviously couldn't see that his best friend was head over heels for him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Blind To Love

Lily Evans-Potter absolutely adored Hermione Granger.

She was a witch after her own heart, and Lily knew from the moment she laid eyes on the bushy haired girl that she would be an amazing sorceress. She retained knowledge like a sponge, was loyal to a fault, as brave as the most grizzled of Aurors, and was filled with so much ambition and cunning that even Snape would be proud of.

So naturally, she was tearing her hair out at how absolutely blind her son was.

They had been best friends for years, making visits to each other every summer holiday, going out on “get togethers” (that Lily was absolutely sure were dates), and they defended each other fiercely.

Her husband chose this exact moment to walk in, and watched with a confused smile as she let out a yell of frustration. She turned to him and pointed a finger.

“This is all your fault, you know.”

He let out a noise of protest. “It most absolutely is not my fault!” He crossed his arms and huffed, before he looked back at her confused. “What’s my fault?”

She snorted, before speaking. “The fact that our son is so incredibly thick that can’t see that he’s absolutely in love with his best friend.” 

He blinked at that. “Oh. Oh yeah, that’s definitely my genes shining through.”

She flopped down onto the couch, and James sat next to her, her instinctually curling into him as he wrapped an arm around her. 

“I don’t understand it! They’ve done everything together! They understand each other more than most couples our age do, and they still aren’t together!” He chuckled at her tirade, before quickly shutting up at the sight of the manic glare she was giving him.

“I don’t either love,” he said placatingly. “They’re more in tune with each other than we were for the longest time. It’s a wonder that he isn’t head over heels for her.”

They both let out an explosive sigh, before standing up together. She froze for a moment, and James tensed up at the sight.

“Uh oh. Last time you froze like that, you ran up to Remus and Tonks and locked them both in a broom cupboard.” 

She turned to her husband and smiled innocently, like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth.

“I think it’s nigh time that we drag our son down here and make him see the light.”

As she raced through the halls of Potter Manor, James quickly ran behind her. “Don’t you think we’re a little too old to be playing matchmaker? With our own son, no less?!” 

She screeched to a halt, James almost bowling her over in the process. She turned to him and merely grinned. 

“I want grandchildren to spoil, James, and I’ll be damned if it isn’t that girl that gives me them. It’s so painfully obvious that she’s in love with him, and I’ll burn in hell before I let my son miss out on the perfect girl!”

She sprinted off again, seeing the door to her son’s room in front of her. She flung open the door and strode inside.

“Harry James- oh my goodness!”

“Mum!”

“Mrs. Potter!”

The sight that James walked into almost made him tumble to the floor with tears in his eyes. Lily was standing stock still, with Harry above Hermione, the two of them obviously recovering from a very serious snogging session.

“I’ll just take your mother now,” James said, gently grabbing Lily’s hand and pulling her out of the room. “We’ll leave you two be! Be safe!”

He slammed the door shut behind him, and managed to drag his wife down the hall before succumbing to his laughter and promptly fell onto the floor, howling.

“Oh I can’t believe you just walked in on them! I’ll never let either of you two live this down!” 

Lily merely blinked, before she spoke. “I don’t understand! How did he hide it from us?” 

“Oh that’s definitely from you, love. You were way more sneaky and adept at hiding things than I ever was, and I was one of the four master prankers of our generation.”

Her head whipped to him, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh don’t give me that look,” he shot out. “Need I remind you of any of the many times you dragged me off into some hidden alcove so we could, what was it again? ‘Become better acquainted with each other.’” 

She blushed heavily, before letting out a huff.

“I’ll get you for that one.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Right now.”

She proceeded to tackle him to the floor, and he laughed before being cut off by her lips.


End file.
